Having a Baby Changes Everything
by herstorynerd89
Summary: Does having a baby change really change everything? The team is about to find out. Superfamily,Domestic Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on those commercials that Johnson&Johnson used to air where it starts off talking about how life was before you became a parent and how your life is now that you are a parent. You can YouTube them. Anyway I thought "Hey I'm full of superfamily feels, I'm gonna write something based on those." So I did and this was the result.**

**Let me know if you like it (that means review, please)**

**I don't own anything, it all belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Peters around 11 months

_**"You never liked it when people wanted to hand you things,"**_

If you knew Tony Stark it was pretty common knowledge that he was a man who did not like being handed things, for whatever reason from anyone .But that all changed one morning when he was alone with Peter.

Tony and the baby were sitting on the couch watching some ridiculous television show that Steve had left on for them. Today's topic was sharing , and while Tony would have given his arc reactor to change the channel his son could not have been more into it.

There was a blue puppet on the screen talking about how sharing was one way to show someone you care and make them happy. As this segment ended another one began Peter's eyes moved from the screen to Tony, who at that moment did not look very happy.

With the lesson on sharing still fresh on his mind Peter knew what he had to do. On the television the blue thing had repeatedly showed how to share things like toys and candy with others. Peter didn't have any of those things, but he did have some Cheerios, a sippy cup, and his blanket. Maybe one of those things would make his dad happier.

So just like the puppet had demonstrated Peter picked up his Cheerios and got Tony's attention. Once he had it he attempted to hand them over to his dad. Tony who did not like to be handed things, looked at the Cheerios that his son was holding in his direction for a second .

"No buddy, that's okay." He said simply.

Peter hadn't expected that, but then he thought that if his daddy wasn't hungry maybe he would want some of his juice.

"Ba?" He said this time using both hands to try handing over the sippy cup. Whatever kind of juice was in his sippy cup he really liked it, so he figured that his daddy would too. But once again his efforts went rejected.

"Um, no thanks buddy I'm not really an apple juice kind of guy."

Now Peter was feeling a little sad, he was trying his best to share and make his daddy happy but how could he do that when his daddy didn't seem to want anything that he had. Well, there was one more thing that he had but he didn't really want to share that. Peter took a minute to think about if he really wanted to share his most special possession.

It was the blanket that Steve and Tony brought Peter home in when they'd gotten him, of course Peter didn't know that, all he knew was that this blanket meant the world to him, then he remembered what the puppet said about how sharing was caring.

And they only two things that Peter cared about more than his blanket were his dads. So for a third time he got his dad's attention and held the blanket in his hands moving them towards Tony, who this time took a much more attentive look at Peter.

It was then that he understood what his son was doing, Peter was trying to share with him.

That must have been what Peter was doing because he never let that blanket out of his hands. Was it possible that only minutes after watching some strange puppet talk about sharing, was Peter smart enough to try and apply this concept?

Of course he was, and what kind of parent would Tony be if he didn't show his son that he was doing the right thing, what kind of message would that send him?

It was then that he knew what he had to do , even if he didn't like it.

"Thank you Peter." He said taking the blanket out of Peter's hands and sitting the baby on his lap. "But I know how much this means to you so, he said covering himself, but mostly Peter with the blanket, how about we share it together?"

Peter smiled happy that he'd accomplished his mission of sharing and making his daddy happy. Not too long after this Peter fell asleep on his chest allowing Tony to change the channel.

From that day on when Peter, and only Peter wanted to give something to Tony he took it, even if that meant being handed it.

**_"Who knew that you were just waiting for the right person to take something from, having a baby changes everything."_**

* * *

**Tony doesn't like to be handed things, so I thought well what if Peter handed Tony something how would he react and that's when I came up with this idea and then I remembered the commercials and I put the two together.**

**I'm not saying that Peter totally understands sharing but after looking at it on TV for a while I think he'd kind of understand the concept of giving something to someone else, at least for a little while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG ^_^ people seem to really like this story so far that makes me happy. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**Again I don't own anything it belongs to Marvel**

* * *

Peters 6 months

"_**It's funny, the only thing you ever imagined enjoying having strapped to you was a quiver of arrows,"**_

The last time that Clint had taken Peter outside it was in a stroller. It was a simple outing to the park. What happened once they made it to the park was not so simple. While in the company of several other parents, the idea of stroller racing came up.

One thing led to another and by the time their outing was over Clint and Peter were the grand champions of the park stroller races. However, upon hearing about this for some reason Steve and Tony did not want to bask in the glory of victory.

Thus he was put on stroller probation, meaning if he wanted to take Peter anywhere it would have to be in the baby carrier. And if it had been up to Clint no one would have ever seen him with the carrier on. But it wasn't up to him.

Babies needed diapers and Peter was no different, so it was off to the store. He remembered the brand of diapers he was supposed to get but not the size. Was it size 2 or 3?

"Oh my gosh your son is so adorable." Clint turned to see a very attractive blonde woman looking at the baby strapped to his chest. "Are you helping daddy?"

Peter smiled and began to make the usual noises he used when communicating with others.

"Oh, he isn't..." Clint said putting his hand up. The woman noticed no ring on his left hand.

"And his daddy's pretty cute too." She reached in her purse and pulled out a pen and paper, she wrote something down and handed it to him. Then she flashed him a smile before walking away. "Bye bye cuties."

Clint looked at the paper and was a little shocked to see a name and a phone number. That was strange he thought to himself, nice but strange. He looked back at the packages still unsure if he was supposed to get size 2 or 3. Then he noticed that next to the size numbers there were also numbers that indicated weight.

Problem solved all he had to do was go by Peters weight, however much that was.

"Pete you don't know how much you weigh do you?" A blank stare back was more than enough for Clint to realize he wasn't getting an answer.

There was only one thing left to do so it was off to the produce section. Doing his best to make sure no one was looking he undid the straps of the carrier and gently put Peter in the hanging scale.

"Okay looks like you're just about 16 pounds."

"You know those things aren't toys sir." As he turned around he met by an attractive woman again this time with black hair. It was obvious by the way she was dressed that she worked at the store.

"Yeah I know you must get guys in here all the time doing this." He said taking the boy out of the scale and strapping him back into the carrier.

"No, we don't, you're the first." By the look on her face it was clear that he'd better explain himself.

"Okay it's just that this little guy needs some diapers and I remembered the brand but not the size, but then I saw that there were weights next to the sizes and I thought great I'll just go by his weight only I didn't know how much that was, so instead of doing the logical thing and going home empty-handed, I figured I'd just weigh him in the scale and get the ones that matched his weight."

"That is...", she began to say, and Clint prepared himself for what he was sure to be an insult. "The sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"What?" He said surprised at the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Yeah you know most guys I know don't even wanna pay for things their kids need let alone go out and buy them, but you really care about him don't you?."

"Uh, yes." It wasn't like he was lying he really did care about Peter.

She smiled at him. "Wait here one sec I'll be right back."

A few moments later she returned bringing with her an attractive brunette who also worked there. "This is my friend she works at a daycare center a few days a week."

"Come on I'll help you get the right ones." The brunette said. As they left the woman with black hair waved and blew a kiss towards Peter.

"So how old is he?"

"Um just turned 6 months?"

"Aww, you then wanna get him the size 2's."

"Thank you so much for all of your help." He said taking a package of the size 2's off the shelf. "And tell your friend I said thanks too."

"One more thing, she said, my friend Tessa wanted me to give you her number, but I'm giving you mine too I'm Paige, here you go." For the second time today Clint got some digits.

"See you later Mr. Cute."

"Say bye bye Peter."

"I was talking to you." She said seductively as she walked away.

Clint left the store not only with diapers, but three phone numbers from some attractive women. He thought about it for a moment and compared each scenario until he reached the conclusion.

It was the carrier it must have been, because it was the only thing different from the other times he'd taken Peter out. With the stroller people had to look down to see the baby, but with the carrier people (women) would look at Peter and Clint.

He looked down at Peter who had his fingers in his mouth.

"Buddy forget the stroller from now on we're using the carrier."

True to his word Clint continued to take Peter places in the carrier, until the day came when he was too big for it.

_**"So imagine your surprise when you found something even better than them, having a baby changes everything."**_

* * *

**Okay this idea for this kind of came from when I watched Jeremy Renner who plays Hawkeye on the Jimmy Kimmel show. He was asked about baby sitting and he told these two really funny stories about how he is not the worlds best baby sitter. ****I promise that these stories are hysterical you can find them on YouTube. **Anyway I thought yeah he'd race a baby in a stroller and put the baby in one of those scales at the super market if he needed to know the baby's weight


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I used the term "cruising" in this chapter cruising is when a baby holds on to a piece of furniture to help them walk. Can you guess how many hours on average a baby will spend learning to walk?**

* * *

Peters 12 months

**_"You know that old saying about practice making something perfect,"_**

Bruce liked the feeling of having a special relationship with Peter. For a number of reasons, one being that the they both were just naturally curious. He knew that all babies were curious, but Peter's curiosity was different from others, he would get this look in his eyes when some explained something to him.

In his eyes the best part about Peter learning to walk was that he was getting into everything. The same could not be said for Steve and Tony, who were now finding out each day they had something new to add to the list of things in need of baby proofing now that they had a future walker on their hands.

But for Bruce this phase of Peter's life was very cool, because this stage of Peter's development was fueled by Peter's own curiosity. His wanting to see all the things around him and learn about them pushed him to action.

Peter had no issues with crawling it seemed like second nature to him, he mastered it in no time, but it wasn't long before he began to tire of it. He was limited to where he could go and what he could see.

Then it happened one day when Peter was about 10 months he pulled himself up all on his own, using the wall for balance. Once he was comfortable doing this he embarked on the adventure that was cruising.

As Peter had made the transition from crawling to cruising he began to develop an almost obsession with walking, on his own. Bruce had a theory about why, it was just like when Peter had learned to grab at different objects.

During this phase whatever Peter could get his hands on he wanted to put in his mouth. Of course not everything that he picked up actually made it into his mouth, and a lot of time was spent explaining to him why certain objects could not be ingested.

The more independent Peter became in terms of his mobility the more there was for him to discover. Being able to walk on his own meant that he was free to truly explore his surroundings.

Last week the two of them had worked on how to sit after standing. This way when Peter felt unbalanced he would have an alternative to just falling down. Bruce was sure that if anyone without a child had seen him going through the motions with Peter they would have thought he was strange, but he didn't care.

Learning to walk was important to the little boy, so in turn in was important to Bruce.

Today the two had settled on the living room. This was the ideal place for them to practice walking, there was plenty of space to move around in, lots of furniture to offer support, and soft carpet for him to land on.

At the moment they were playing a sort of game, Bruce was encouraging Peter to let go of the sofa and stand on his own. He would then time how long he lasted on his own before he would lose his balance and stumble. Of course while this was all going on he showered Peter with praise no matter how long he lasted.

Having done his research Bruce knew that the key to walking was confidence. The more confidence Peter felt the closer he would be to taking his first steps. He was sure that Steve and Tony gave him the same praise, but he reasoned that it couldn't hurt to have a little extra.

"You lasted, he said looking at the timer on his watch, a whole minute great job Peter, do you want to try again?"

"Yes." He said pulling himself up again.

They continued to play this game until Peter began yawning it was then that Bruce figured the baby was tired and was in need of a nap.

"I think that's enough practice for today how about we take a break?"

The last thing that Peter wanted to do was stop. And had he not been so tired he might have put up a fight but he knew he would be fighting a losing battle. Believe it or not learning to walk was hard work.

Bruce carried Peter up to his room and gently placed him in his crib. As he did so he made sure to put him in the standing position. This was something else they'd been practicing. From this position Peter knew that he could hold the bars of his crib for support and bend his knees until he was low enough to sit down.

"That was excellent buddy, just like we practiced good job."

It wasn't long before Peter's eyes were closed and he was fast asleep.

Despite not taking his first steps today, Bruce knew Peter was close. He also knew that once he did begin walking that there would never be an end to his curiosity. It was only a matter of time and a little more practice.

**_"Well you're learning that sometimes that isn't true and you're okay with that, having a baby changes everything."_**

* * *

**A/N: On average a baby will spend 1,000 hours learning how to walk. Hope you liked it please review I'll update sooner next time I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but Sandy hit New Jersey really hard, not that other states were not affected just as much but I'm from NJ and it's been a tough week, and if you or someone you know has affected by Sandy my heart goes out to you. Second I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone for reviewing this and adding it to their favorite's and alert list. I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story. Please continue to review.**

* * *

Peters 5 months

_**"You were the one that always said love was for children,"**_

Natasha had never been one to not follow orders, but at this moment she was finding that one order in particular was very hard to follow. Okay it wasn't so much of an order as a request, but that didn't make it any easier.

Tony and Steve had decided that they were going to try a new sleep method on Peter called "Ferberizing."

This was how it worked. When it was time for Peter to go down for the night or a nap someone would put Peter in his crib while he was sleepy but still awake. That person would say goodnight to him and leave the room.

If he started crying when they left the room they were supposed to let him cry for a few minutes, before going back into the room for a few minutes to reassure him everything was okay, **without **picking him up and then leave again, even if he was still crying. Repeating this process until Peter was completely asleep.

The whole idea was that if Peter got used to always having someone rock him to sleep, he wouldn't learn to fall asleep on his own. In other words learning how to self sooth.

Which was important for him to learn because if he didn't learn to self soothe it might cause issues in his sleeping habits. That was how Steve and Tony had explained it to the team a week ago. They also explained that this would have to be a team effort in order for it to work.

Flash forward a week and it was her turn to practice the method with Peter, and although Natasha had agreed to try this method out she didn't like it.

For one thing she didn't understand who thought it was a good idea to put the baby in the crib while they were still awake. Why couldn't the baby be completely asleep before being left alone? That made more sense to her; if the baby was asleep he wasn't going to cry once someone left the room.

Also it seemed mean to keep coming back when the baby cried just to leave minutes later. What was the point of doing that? To her it was like dangling a piece of meat in front of a starving wild animal.

The part of "Ferberizing" that she hated the most was that she wasn't supposed to pick up Peter and comfort him, she was only supposed to use words. He was only 5 months old what good were words? It's not even like he even knew what most words meant right?

Listening to Peter cry was driving her crazy and making her feel guilty. He wasn't the kind of baby that just cried, and she had a pretty good idea why he was doing it now.

When she first put him down he didn't cry. He probably thought she was only putting him down for a few minutes, because it was only after he seemed to realize what she was doing that he began. The look on his face just about killed her.

She hated leaving him like that, maybe that's why she'd only been able to take a couple of steps out of his room before she was ready to turn around and go back in, but then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to. So instead she just sat in the hallway a few inches from his bedroom door.

Natasha was not ashamed to admit it, she'd developed a bond with Peter and she would never want to do anything to jeopardize that bond. Stoic was one of the best words that someone could use to describe her. She had emotions just like anyone else, but she wasn't the type of person to wear them on her sleeve.

However things had been different for her since the arrival of Peter. Now it was like she felt a multitude of emotions particularly around Peter. Like fear, for the longest time that she was going to do something wrong and cause him some serious damage. Like now what if he was feeling abandoned by her?

But with time that feeling soon subsided and given way to the emotion of joy. A lot of the silly little things that Peter did made Natasha smile. Like when he made faces, or tried to eat his own feet, and when he pulled Thor's hair.

She had already been in Peter's room three times in the last half hour, and each time she did what she was supposed to. Still it wasn't any easier for her or him, how long was she just supposed to ignore Peter when he was crying?

It only took her about a second to make up her mind she was going into Peter's for a fourth time tonight.

"I'm coming Peter."

She went back into his room, only this time she did what she was not supposed to do, she picked him up.

Natasha figured that there be plenty of time for Peter to learn how to self soothe, but not tonight because she was here for him. After she settled Peter down she made a mental note that if she were to ever for some strange reason come across Dr. Ferber, that she let him know just what she thought about him and his method.

Peter did cause her to feel emotions like fear and joy, but those weren't the only feelings he gave her. There was another one, and it was the best feeling she'd felt in a very long time.

_**"And you were absolutely right, having a baby changes everything."**_

* * *

**A/N: I think that everyone has a special bond with Peter, but I also think Natasha's bond with him is kind of different, I think she might be the kind of woman who never expected to feel sort of maternal to a baby, so when it happened it kind of took her by surprise and she likes it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO SORRY that this took so long. For some reason I thought that posted this chapter and then I looked and saw that I didn't my bad. Any I hope you enjoy and as always review, also have a nice holiday. Also in this chapter I mention something about a play gym, that what those mats that babies lay or sit on that have stuff hanging from them.**

* * *

Peters 9 months

**_"You used to think that mirrors were only for checking your appearance,"_**

Without a doubt Thor's favorite thing to do with Peter was play. When the two were together the Asgardian was always in a gaming mood. He could still remember the first time that they "played."

Having just returned to Earth after his latest visit to Asgard his first stop was to see his teammates. Steve offered Thor the chance to hold Peter, which he did. At some point while they'd become immersed in their conversation Peter who was used to making grabbing motions at the shapes on his mobile and play gym grabbed a lock of the thunder god's hair and pulled on it.

Steve was somewhat embarrassed and quick to apologize. While Tony said, "Well maybe if Thor had made use of the hair scrunchies Clint had bought him Peter would have nothing to pull."

But Thor had not been bothered by this in the least bit nor was he angry he knew that Peter was only playing, and immediately started to laugh. He even complimented them on their sons "strong" grip.

The older that Peter became the more fun there was to be had between the two and with the amount of toys that belonged to him it seemed like it would be an easy task.

Considering that Peter had yet to celebrate his first birthday or Christmas he had a large amount of toys. To an outsider looking in it might have appeared that Peter had been spoiled based on the amount of toys he had, but it couldn't be further from the truth.

The truth was that once Steve and Tony had shared the news that they would be adopting a baby it had resulted in an influx of congratulatory gifts. All of which the two had a hard time not accepting.

Another truth was that very few of these gifts truly held Peter's interest for very long. It was almost as if once he pushed a toys button and heard the few noises it made or saw the bright light that would flash he was no longer cared about it.

Thor knew from all his time spent playing with Peter that rather than going after the objects that ran on the power of batteries the Midgardian infant preferred playing with the simplest objects.

Like blocks, those were without question some of the most basic toys Peter had. He definitely enjoyed playing with blocks. Probably because there were so many things that he could do with them.

He would stack them as high as he could of course, other times Thor could swear that Peter was attempting to create things with them. Sometimes he would knock them together, occasionally he would throw them and other times he seemed just content to chew on them.

Thor also found that balls could hold the baby's attention for some time. All he had to do was roll them across the floor and Peter would crawl as fast as he could in the same direction after it. And once he retrieved the ball he would try to bring it back, continuing to do so until he was tired of it.

Also Peter tended not to be too fond of the toys that were made of hard plastic. He much more preferred to have one of the many plush stuffed animals that were he had. Perhaps it was because the cuddly animals also acted as pillows he could lay down on when he was done playing.

.Peter adored anything that he could make sounds with, rattles had once been his toy of choice for this but he had since moved on to a brightly colored xylophone that he could make "music" with by tapping on the different colored bars with a small stick.

Sometimes toys weren't even necessary for the two of them to have a good time.

Even mirrors a seemingly average household item had become a favorite plaything. Seeing his reflection copy his own movements seemed to thrill him, there was a cretin instant gratification.

The fun only doubled when Thor acted as Peter's partner making faces that Peter always tried to mimic. Part of the reason this was so fun was that Peter wasn't always successful in these attempts and causing Thor to laugh at the expression on his face.

When the weather was nice enough for them to take the fun outside Thor found that bubbles provided them with the most fun. All it took to make them was water , soap, and air it was as simple as that. Peter had as much fun trying to feel the bubbles by clapping them in between his hands as he did looking up at the ones he missed until they popped.

But what seemed to be Peter's all time favorite game was "peek-a-boo". A simple game that only involved hiding his face from the baby and then revealing himself seconds later. There was just something about someone disappearing behind something and reappearing that delighted Peter.

Just like Peter had outgrown his rattle and play gym, Thor knew that it would only be a matter of time before these simple activities would no longer be enough to keep him entertained. He would have to learn new games to play with him as well as new toys to play with.

He knew that while the games they played would change the two of them would not. Peter would always be his favorite playful Midgardian and he would always be ready to play with him.

However Thor decided not to dwell on these thoughts. Instead he decided on playing another game of peek-a-boo with Peter seeing as it was still his favorite.

_"**But you've found a much better use for them, having a baby changes everything."**_

* * *

**A/N: review and I'll see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone that has reviewed, or put this story on their favorite or alert list. I never thought I would write anything for this genre but I really enjoyed it. I would like to write more stuff like this and I have some ideas, and I'll see you next story. As always enjoy and review.**

* * *

Peters 2 months

"_**You always did believe that actions spoke louder than words,"**_

The first few days with Peter hadn't been the easiest, partly because Tony and Steve had zero experience in the department of babies. Like many other first time parents most of what they knew about babies came from the books that they (mainly Steve) had read about them.

By no means was Steve a quitter, but after five straight days of him seemingly not being able to do anything to make Peter stop crying he was starting to feel like a failure.

Steve felt like he was playing a guessing game when Peter would cry. If only Peter could tell him what was wrong then he could fix it, but it would be awhile before Peter could talk. So for now all Steve could do was try his best to make him happy.

This was one of the worst feelings Steve had, he felt useless as a parent. It felt as if all his affection, attention, love and effort were for nothing. He was disappointed, even though he knew he shouldn't have been. And he was afraid that his greatest fear was coming true.

When he and Tony had talked about starting a family they'd each had their own insecurities about it. While Tony wasn't so sure that he could be a good enough parent to a child that could tell him what he or she needed, Steve was just the opposite.

Not to sound over confident but he wasn't too worried about that stage of their child's life. What worried him the most was how well he could take care of a baby that wouldn't be able to tell him what was wrong.

He kept thinking about how many things he would do wrong all because he didn't know what the baby would want. It kind of scared him, but that part he kept to himself.

Eventually they both came to the conclusion that they would work out whatever issues they may have as they came and not before then. They also agreed to support each other and went forward with their plan to adopt a child.

Not too long after this Peter entered their lives. From the moment that Steve and Tony saw him they were in love with him, he completed them, and made them a family.

"You just have to keep trying Steve that's all." Tony said after they put Peter to bed on their fifth night as parents. He had picked up on how Steve was feeling.

"Yeah, I know."

Tony was right, and in a few weeks Steve able to figure out what his son wanted by the way he was crying, believe it or not it was possible to tell the difference between them.

He categorized them into four types of cries; "I'm tired," "Feed me," "Change me" and "I want to be held". There was also a fifth type of cry that occurred when Peter had more than one of the already mentioned needs.

Once he learned which cry was which he began to feel much more confident in his ability to take care of Peter.

It was actually during one of Peter's "I want to be held" cries earlier today that something amazing happened. After Steve picked him up and began to say what he normally did to ease him, he gave Peter a genuine smile.

That's when it happened Peter smiled back at him, completely surprising Steve, not that this was the first time Peter had ever smiled, he actually smiled most of the time when he was sleeping, and it was adorable.

What made this smile so special was that it was Peter's first social smile, one of the first and important forms of communication between a parent and child.

Steve knew it was a social smile because when Peter had done it not only was he alert but he'd focused on Steve, and looked him in the eyes. In addition was also bigger and lasted longer than any other smile Peter had ever made.

Another reason that this milestone was such a big deal was that it indicated Peter's neurological growth and ability to communicate were right on track, as well as a signal of emotional growth.

Peter was beginning to show that he could distinguish between different emotional states; like being aware of the happy feeling he got from seeing Steve or Tony, or the sad feeling he had when they were not around.

His vision was also improving a social smile was a clear sign that, his brain was now able to register a familiar face. In a sense when he smiled now it was like, he was saying, "Hey, I know who you are, and I like how you make me feel."

Suddenly, all the endless duties of the last few weeks seemed worth it and a few tears began welling up in Steve's eyes. And while he knew it may have seemed shallow to take pride in this small victory he couldn't help it.

He was feeling a number of emotions, because at last, something he did made his son happy, and this was the most incredible experience as a parent he had thus far.

To him it was more than just a smile, it was and intentional gesture of warmth meant just for him and it meant that their relationship was beginning to strengthen. Even without words.

"_**Now more than ever you know how true that is, having a baby changes everything."**_

* * *

**A/N: Me again, so yeah I think we all know by now that having a baby does changes everything.**

**Apparently anytime a baby smiles before their at least 6 to 8 weeks or 2 moths, they're not doing because they are necessarily happy, it's more like they're doing it because it's one of the few things they can do. Also until a baby is about 2 moths their vision isn't good enough to even recognize their parents or caregivers face. When I learned all of this I thought it would be a good idea to use it for Steve since I figured that he might worry about bonding with Peter while he was still a baby.**


End file.
